


Late Night Burger

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, rated t because razol is just a liiittle bit crude, the first ship isn't actually in there but it's hinted? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaqut works the late shift at the burger joint and a peculiar-seeming customer shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Burger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is supposed to be any more. It's not beta'd yet, I'll do that later. Hopefully it's not reddled with typos.

Yaqut catches the sound of the doorbell as he stifles a yawn. He looks over to the door and sees it close behind a redhead with the messiest red hair he has ever seen, and that can't be said lightly because he knows a lot of people with messy red hair. It's also the longest red hair that he's seen anyone have and the same goes for that. Despite being in a country where a lot of people have either blond or black or brown hair, Yaqut knows a lot of people with natural red hair of varying styles, one whom works with him at this burger joint. She's currently by the drive-through window though, as far as he's aware.

He straightens up a little as the man heads over to the counter and _man_ he looks really tired, as if he might to keel over any second or something. "Squid burger," he says as he leans against the counter. Possibly to prevent himself from falling over. "Uh," Yaqut blinks in surprise. "We don't serve squid burger," he says, and the man is silent for several long moments, and then raises a hand to rub at the back of his head. Yaqut swears he can hear him mutter "no one knows what they're doing any more," and he can't help but point out "I don't think there are any normal burger places that serve it, you know." The man blinks at that, slowly closing and opening his eyes. Then he drops his hand back by his side. "But if it's squid ink burgers we serve those at Halloween," Yaqut adds.

"Fish then," the man says with a sigh, apparently not interested in the squid ink burger topic. "We do have that," he says, and hits in the order on the register. "Do y'want anything to drink to that or any other stuff to go with it?" The man seems to think about it (or so Yaqut thinks) and then shrugs, once more rubbing the back of his head. Was that like a tic or something? It was a little cute. "Fries and a fig shake, then." Again he ordered something that they didn't have on the menu. "We don't have fig either," Yaqut says. This guy clearly didn't bother reading the menu at all but he had a general grasp of some things. Burgers, fries and shakes, they sold that, but not the type of burgers or shakes that he was looking for. "Does strawberry work instead?"

The man nods and Yaqut can finally finish adding up the order and names the price. The man pushes a hand into a pants pocket and pulls out a wallet. Yaqut sees a glimpse of a sticker that looks like a bird. A pidgeon, he's pretty sure. This guy seems a bit odd. And really tired, because when Yaqut has finished gathering up the items that the man had asked and paid for, he notices that he is fast asleep. The guy is sleeping while standing up. He has not seen that before. "Excuse me," he taps the man on an arm, and gets zero response. "Sir, your order's up." And he still gets no response. "Hey, wake up." He raises his voice a little and it is probably a good thing that the little restaurant is dead at the moment (nights were often pretty dead) because he is not supposed to talk to the customers with any form of disrespect. Even if they fall asleep at the counter. Which is sort of cute but also, what if the guy tips over and splits his head open on the floor or something? In case that happens (that he starts falling) Yaqut is ready to grab him by an arm or something so he won't get badly hurt.

That thankfully doesn't happen, because he wakes up when Yaqut tries again, with an even louder repetition of his earlier words. Without a word but with a barely covered yawn, he takes his tray and wanders over to a table. Once seated, it only takes a few moments before his head hits the table surface. He was asleep again?

"You totally just thought he's adorable."

Yaqut startles a little at the voice, and looks down at the scarred girl who had walked up beside him without him noticing. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lies, and she snorts. "Sure thing, dude, as if I can't read your face down to the last horny wrinkle." He gives her a half-hearted kick, and she grins. "You know I'm right." Yaqut looked back at the sleeping man, and hummed in thought. "Yeah, pretty much. But he is cute." She rolls her eyes and then chuckles. "I'm stepping out for a smoke," she informs him with a slap against his arm, then she raises a hand in greeting as she turns away. "Don't be a creep, dude." He watches her go as he rubs the spot because her punches are hard. So are his but holding back wasn't easy for either of them, partly because they had been so used to using full force when they were in their old gang.

 _Don't be a creep_ she said but what did she mean by that? She could say some weird things that he didn't get, sometimes. Otherwise they usually understood each other perfectly, being best friends for many years, for most of their lives. They joined the same gang in their early teens and committed some crimes together and had the same bikes and hung out every day, and they quit the gang at the same time, and now they work at the same burger joint, too. Well, whatever, whatever she meant could be elaborated on later, he supposed. As he cleans up, to have something to do with his hands, he finds himself watching the sleeping man.

His attention is pulled from him though, when he hears the chime of the door again, and he waves when he sees who it is. "Captain," he greets the man - another redhead with long hair, although not as long as the man sleeping in the corner - who is the captain of the university's karate and kendo teams. Both Yaqut and Razol are members of the karate club. "You're up late." Mu nods, and it seems as if he notices the sleeping man. "What's Koumei-san doing here?" he asks, and Yaqut is surprised. "Who--that cute guy?" Oh, he just called a total stranger that captain seem to know cute to captain. Mu looks at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yes, him. He's my boyfriend's oldest younger brother." The mysterious boyfriend that they had heard so much about was involved, huh? That guy was some guy majoring in lawyering or whatever and was rich so the sleeping guy, Koumei, had to be rich as well. That didn't make matters worse, although Yaqut (and Razol and a bunch of other members of the karate team) thought the boyfrind guy seemed fishy, because his dad was a politician rumoured to be very seedy.

"He just showed up, and kept falling asleep. Did he have some deadline keeping him up that made him that tired?" Mu chuckles at the question. "That too, but he tends to be tired most of the time." He shrugs. "I'll make sure he gets home properly later," he assures, then places an extra large order of kebab. "Hi Razol," he greets as Razol passes Yaqut who is preparing his food, and she gives him a hug over the counter. He shakes his head at her, "still not quitting the tobacco?" he reprimands and she sticks out a pierced tongue at him, and grins. "With enonugh incentive," she says. "Why're you here now?" she asks him. "I was wondering that too," Yaqut points out and Mu smiles warmly at them both. "I was at the university until now, so I thought I'd swing by," he explains. "I'm working on a thesis coming up and I forgot the time." As he elaborate on the subject - which goes over Yaqut's head because he is more practical than theoretical - the door opens again; it seems they are surprisingly busy tonight. "Ah!" Razol shouts, and Yaqut looks up from the towel he just picked up to wipe his hands on.

Two more strangers has entered the burger joint, and Razol clearly knows the smaller guy. Or is that a girl? Yaqut can't really tell. Apparently it's someone that Razol likes well enough at least because she jumps over the counter to grab them by the arm and start to whisper to them. Or with them, since the kid gets very engaged in whatever she wants to tell them. The other one, he notices, spares Koumei a glance and a sigh, before coming up to the counter and stopping to look at Mu. He is just about to say something when Mu loops an arm around his waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Yaqut hears Razol and the boy-or-girl stop whispering and sees that Razol is watching, as well as the boy-or-girl. When Mu pulls back, his smile is even wider. And brimming over with love. It's nice to see, but it makes Yaqut a little jealous. "Yaqut, Razol, this is Kouen, my boyfriend, and his younger brother Kouha, whom Razol seems to already know somehow?" Razol nods and tells him that yup, she knows Kouha because they prank the hell out of people together, and then each other as well. "Right.... Anyway... Over there is their brother Koumei. And these two are my friends and members of the karate team, Yaqut and Razol." Introductions done with, Yaqut sighs. "So am I the only one who isn't part of this group in any way? I mean, I know captain and Razol but I don't know any of you guys." He points at Kouen, who scowls at him. Actually he seems to be wearing a perpetual scowl on his face (except for that moment when captain Mu kissed him, maybe) and be a bit bad tempered. But maybe that is just the way he comes off. "Apparently," he says, at such a suitable point in Yaqut's thoughts. Seemingly uninterested in further conversation (rude) he says that he wants a super-spice burger and mineral water, then he tells Kouha to order what he wants, which apparently is a fig milkshake (which ends up as a vanilla shake) and a cheese burger. Razol actually helps Yaqut gather up the order for once (she is mainly a drive-through clerk, and hopefully she put on the little alarm that she uses when she goes wandering, in case someone shows up at the window) and because of that Yaqut manages to catch the moment when Kouen whacks Koumei in the back, startling him awake. In the meantime, Kouha steals his older brother's shake, so he has two when Razol drops off the boy's (obviously a boy, apparently) order.

She sits down by their table (when did she snatch herself a burger?) and introduces herself to Koumei. Then she proceeds to tell him who Yaqut is, and to tell Koumei that Yaqut thinks that he is cute. She really loves to put her nose where it doesn't belong, and Yaqut should have known that she would do that. Either way though, he has no reason to deny it (he has already mentioned it to captain and Kouha obviously believes Razol) so he admits that it is true. Apparently Koumei, who manages to only nod off once during the conversation, thinks that's weird so that means that Yaqut has to elaborate, and comes up with more reasons why he is cute than he had thought of before actually mentioning them.

It was a weird night but a nice night, and once the Ren brothers and captain left - at the same time as Yaqut and Razol and a little before the shop manager (who had been watching tv in the break room the whole night) - Yaqut feels that he is not the lone man left out any more. He doesn't know if he has a shot with Koumei yet or not but he's not about to stop trying after only one attempt to woo him. He's much more stubborn than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write a short little thing to get back in the groove and then this happened. In the middle of the night. As per usual. I did not mean to stay up this far after my bedtime.


End file.
